


Finally Here

by RahaS250



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahaS250/pseuds/RahaS250
Summary: This one is about Newt after he died.Who he sees and what happens after that.And the thing is,he isn't going to wait forever.I promise you,it will heal your broken hearts after reading page 250 of TDC.





	Finally Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm writing this because I needed some sort of consolation after page 250 and no one cared enough to help me with it.  
> Enjoy.

Newt opened his eyes to a bright place. A really bright one. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light and see what was around him.

It was the glade. The only place he knew for 3 years of his life,before getting out of it and going from one crazy place to another,until he died.

It was almost the same he remembered. The air smelt like fresh grass,as always but the weather wasn't too hot like the old days. The homestead was in the safe place it was before,but it looked more like a building than before. Almost like a professional architect had designed it. And the biggest change finally caught Newt's eye. The maze was gone. The tall walls weren't there anymore. The ivy covered walls that he had once climbed of and had tried to kill himself,were gone. And it made Newt feel relieved. He didn't have that heavy pressure on his chest anymore. Because this was a picture of his old life. But only the almost-good days of it.

He heard footsteps and he looked up,only to see someone he hadn't seen for a long time. A breath was hitched in his lungs,looking at the boy's curls and chubby face. It was chuck.

Without saying a word,Newt got up and walked to him. He only hugged the boy very hard,feeling nearly happy after a long time.

Chuck didn't say anything either. He rubbed Newt's back slowly and created a pattern on his shirt. His brown hair was clean and smelt like the blue flowers that used to grow in the glade before one day Minho had accidently poured tea on them. They never grew back again. But at that moment when Newt smelled them on Chuck's,he realized they were back there again. And he realized where they were.

He slowly pulled back from the embrace and looked at Chuck. Before he could manage to find the words,Chuck smiled at him and talked. 

"Hi Newt." He said with a voice just like the one Newt remembered.

Newt laughed shortly. It was hard to believe that he was standing in the middle of the glade,looking at the space that used to be blocked by the tall walls.

Chuck looked peaceful. His nasty scar was gone and he looked intact again. That reminded Newt of his limp. He looked down at his ankle. It was fine,as fine as it was a minute before Newt had jumped. And it made him certain. He was at peace.

"Hi buddy." He replied.

Chuck chuckled."Let's go see the others. They are all waiting for you."

Newt put his arm around Chuck's shoulders and together they headed to homestead. And they were greeted by a happy looking Alby.

He hugged Newt and said that he was happy to see him. And Newt couldn't find a word to describe how he felt. How safe he felt in his oldest friend's arms. But for the first time,him being speechless was for good reasons.

Jeff,Ben,Winston and Zart were next. They all hugged him,patted his shoulders and smiled at him. All of their scars were gone too. They all seemed happy and healthy. Like the horrible days of glade had never happened in their lives.

The day went by with Newt checking every where out. He went to map room and he saw the maps were gone. Just like the maze never existed.

Frypan's kitchen was there too. There was no smell of food anymore. But Newt didn't mind. He had never been the biggest fan of Fry's foods.

At night,they made a fire. They talked,laughed and said stories. Chuck was sitting next to Newt and his presence made him believe that this wasn't all a dream.

They told him he could watch anyone he would like. Anywhere he would like. They told him he had no boundaries or whatsoever. That he was free to do anything he liked.

He was afraid to watch at first. It made him anxious,like the times he sat in front of the maze,waiting for the runners to come back. But then Alby told him it was okay. That he didn't have to watch. Because they were all afraid to see what was happening to their friends in the cruel world that Newt and others had left.

After a few days,Newt started to feel less afraid. So he watched. He watched everything that happened to his friends,sometimes with teary eyes and sometimes with a bright smile.

He yelled when the rock hit Teresa. He had long forgiven her and he could feel tears in his eyes when she didn't manage to say her last words to Thomas. Newt turned his face and looked away. Pain poured his heart again,but a few moments later,he heard Alby calling him.

Teresa was there. In the exact same clothes she was wearing when she had been sent to the glade. Only they were clean. And her black hair were not messy anymore. And her blue eyes were shining with a mixture of tears and happiness.

Newt walked to her. He hugged her with all his force. To make her sure that everything was okay. She let out a breath and she hummed in his ear:"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You are with all of us now." He replied with a soft voice.

So Teresa joined them in everything too. She watched with them. She cheered with them when Minho and Thomas found the Paradise. And Newt was happy. He was happier than he had ever been.

Newt watched Thomas telling Minho about him. How Minho was shocked and how he punched Thomas,but then took him into an embrace as they both cried for their lost friend. And Newt cried with them too. Missing his two best friends more than he would ever admit.

When a few years later,Thomas told Brenda that he couldn't deal with himself for what he had done to his friend,Newt was still watching. With a broken heart he watched Berenda letting go of Thomas. Like she knew she wasn't the one in Thomas's mind.

As the years passed by,Minho got sick. He fought like the stubborn boy he was,but he didn't make it. He died with Thomas and Frypan beside him. And Newt had to look away. But this time he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Hi shuck-face!" The asian boy yelled at him from the other side of the glade,his perfect body showing in his old clothes. He was 17 again,back in his glory and Newt couldn't help but smirk. It would be a shame not to have the 17 year old Minho around.

"Hey shank!" He yelled back,walking towards him and hugging him with a little piece of his heart back at it's old place. His best friend was with him again.

Frypan was the next one to come. He had died from old age. But when he stepped into the glade,he looked young again. Nothing like he had looked for the past years.

There was only Thomas left. And Newt watched and watched. He watched every detail of Thomas's calm life. Until one night,when Thomas fell asleep and he never woke up.

Newt stood up. He went to the place he had woken up the first time. And he saw a brunette boy sitting there. His honey brown eyes were shining like the old days. He was there. His 17 year old Thomas was there again. And Newt's heart skipped a beat,as Thomas looked at him with those eyes. That was the moment he knew. He didn't have anyone to watch anymore.

He walked towards Thomas without his old limp,his every step getting faster than the one before.

"Name's Newt,Greenie." He said,with his young voice,as young as it was the first time he had said those words to Thomas.

"Hi Newt." Thomas's voice cracked as he said the words.

"Hey,Tommy." Newt said,crying,and he didn't even know when he had started crying.

And before he knew,he was in front of Tommy,his Tommy and their lips were close. Without any other words,they crashed their lips together,kissing in the fresh air of where they had to call their first home. And at that moment,kissing Thomas and pulling him as close as possible,Newt knew. This was heaven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you feel about this.


End file.
